El café es como el crack para los muggles
by Joke
Summary: Una Hermione cafeinada anda por Hogwarts volviéndolo todo del revés. Desnuda a Malfoy en su Sala Común, insulta a Snape, hay varias versiones de esto último, se pone celosa..., ¿qué más puede pasar? Entra y compruebalo!


El café es como el crack para los muggles

Aquella mañana Hermione se levantó realmente temprano, pues no podía soportar seguir en la cama durmiendo debido a los nervios que invadían todo su cuerpo.

Si. Aquel era el día. El primer día en que podrían empezar con las pociones que a ella realmente le interesaban. Pociones útiles para la vida cotidiana, pociones que la ayudarían a poder dormir tres horas y estar como una rosa fresca para el día siguiente. Pociones contra el dolor de estómago, quita-ojeras... Pero también pociones defensoras en guerra, o incluso pociones explosivas y de ataque que le servirían para las luchas en que ella sabría que terminaría participando tarde o temprano. Voldemort estaba en su punto más álgido..., o al menos lo estaba hasta hacía una semana, cuando todas sus ordas de mortífagos habían comenzado a menguar a pasos gigantescos. Aún así..., ella quería estar preparada. Sabía que debía y tenía que estarlo.

Así pues, se levantó con rapidez y corrió hacia el baño. No obstante, "alguien o algo" estaba en su interior, con el pestillo echado...

-¡Malfoy tarado estúpido, abre esta puerta o la echaré abajo!

-¿Por qué no le haces un favor a la humanidad y te mueres?,-dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras desde el interior del baño-.

-¡Porque eso significaría hacerte un favor, y ni loca pienso hacer eso!

-Es cierto..., ¡porque ya estás loca, Granger!,-volvió a decir la misma voz desde el interior-.

Lo único que pudo hacer Hermione fue lanzar un gritito de irritación.

Si, era cierto que tenía que compartir su Sala común con el hurón albino, pero jamás habían tenido problemas con el horario del cuarto de baño, pues el chico acostumbraba a utilizar hasta el último segundo para dormir todo lo posible.

Entonces..., ¿qué diablos había ocurrido ese día? Volvió a mirar el reloj. Marcaba las seis y media de la mañana.

De repente la puerta se abrió, mostrando un Draco Malfoy atabiado únicamente con una toalla alrededor de su cadera, cubriendo, lógicamente, sus..., llamemosles partes más íntimas.

Hermione abrió la boca dispuesta protestar, hasta que vio el "estado" del rubio. Acto seguido se tapó los ojos con las manos, y lo soltó:

-Eres una imbécil, Malfoy. ¿Se puede saber por qué te has levantado tan temprano?, ¿acaso no sabes que siempre soy YO la primera en usar el baño?

-No te hubieras dormido...,-dijo el chico como única respuesta-.

-No me he dormido. Es que tú has madrugado demasiado.

-Bueno, este es un país libre, ¿no?,-dijo levantando sensualmente su ceja izquierda. Gesto que Hermione no pudo ver, pues seguía con los ojos tapados-. ¿Se puede saber para que te tapas los ojos?,-dijo el chico con cierto tono de irritación-.

-Para no verte..., así...,-dijo la chica con cierta timidez-.

-¿Estás intimidada, Granger?, ¿acaso te pone nerviosa estar conmigo así...?,-dijo quitándole las manos de sus ojos-.

-No seas estúpido,-dijo la chica con la seguridad en su voz nuevamente recuperada-. Además...,-añadió con sonrisa picarona-.

-¿Sí?,-dijo el Slytherin, interrogante-.

Lo que Hermione hizo a continuación le tomó completamente por sorpresa. Le quitó la toalla de un sólo tirón, dejándole como Dios le trajo al mundo.

-...para lo que hay que ver...,-dijo mirándole con aire despectivo hacia su zona íntima-.

A continuación pasó junto a Draco, lanzándole la toalla a la cara, y cerrándose en el baño con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. Nadie se reía de Hermione Granger sin pagar las consecuencias.

Mientras, Draco tenía una extraña mueca en su cara. Una mezcla de sorpresa y odio muy homogenea.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hermione se duchó rápido y bajó a desayunar aún más a prisa. Estaba impaciente... Cuando llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor apenas había gente, así que desayunó practicamente sola. No obstante, intentó hacer tiempo en la mesa, pues por mucho que ella llegara antes a clase, Snape no lo haría.

Así que comió con lentitud, observando a todos los que estaban en el Gran Comedor.

Pudo ver a la gemela de Patil, (Padma Patil), en la mesa de Ravenclaw, y se preguntó, (al ver como estudiaba mientras desayunaba), como podía tener una gemela tan contraria.

En la mesa de Hufflepuff había un par de chicos de primer curso, un grupo de séptimo curso y Justin, que últimamente no paraba de acosarla a todas horas para que saliera con él. ¿Qué parte del no no había conseguido captar su pequeño cerebro hufflepuffiano, la n o la o?

El chico le saludó con demasiada energía, lanzando como consecuencia su tostada a un chico del grupo de séptimo curso, que le miró amenazante.

Como consecuencia el chico se puso rojo como un tomate...

-Patoso...,-dijo Hermione en un susurro mientras desviaba su mirada hacia Slytherin-.

Allí estaba el "príncipe de Slytherin", (como solían llamarle sus ex-compañeras de cuarto..., y medio Hogwarts), sonriendo falsamente a la chica que estaba sentado junto a él. Ese era su juego..., seguramente necesitaba algo que ella tenía..., así que le doraba la píldora hasta que lo conseguía..., y luego se limitaba a hablar con la susodicha un par de palabras de cortesía.

-¿Quién se cree que es él para...? ¡Ahhh!,-gritó levemente al ver como Malfoy besaba a la "posible victima del rubio"-. ¿Desde cuándo esa tarugo tiene novia?,-dijo ella comenzando a respirar más fuerte de lo normal-. ¡Y encima le he desnudado esta mañana!,-dijo comenzando a darle un ataque de ansiedad. Pero gracias a Dios dicho ataque se detuvo por la intervención de cierta pelirroja.

-Hermione. ¿Qué tal te va?

-¡Bien!,-dijo gritando más de lo que pretendía, con la consecuencia de que la gente que comenzaba a llegar y los que estaban allí antes, la miraran como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

-¿Ya te has vuelto a pasar con la cafeína?

-No. Además..., ¡la cafeína es buena!,-dijo la chica abriendo los ojos como una loca y afirmando con la cabeza energicamente mientras daba otro sorbo a su café-.

-Debe estar dejando la cafeína...,-oyó Hermione decir a un chico de Ravenclaw-. El café es como el crack para los muggles.

-Sí..., será eso...,-dijo la chica que le acompañaba mientras miraba a Granger con curiosidad-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hermione tuvo que correr para no llegar tarde a pociones..., o lo que ella calificaría como tarde, (es decir, diez minutos antes).

La chica seguía mirando al vacío, cuando oyó pasos por el pasillo. Allí estaba Malfoy..., se preparó para otra discusión verbal, pero el chico estaba demasiado ocupado besando a la misma chica que en el desayuno. No era posible..., acaso Malfoy, ¿tenía novia?

-Mi pimpollito...,-le dijo la chica alejándose levemente del rubio-. Tengo que ir a clase de Mc Gonagall..., y está tremendamente lejos, -dijo con voz de pija, (o eso le pareció a Hermione)-.

-Vamos..., espera un poco más...

-¡Pero me matará!,-dijo la chica teatralmente-. Sabes que a los de tercero no nos dejan llegar demasiado tarde. Ese curso lo tienen calificado de "REBELDE",-dijo ella como si aquello fuera absurdo. Y se fue tras darle un beso de tornillo increible a Draco-.

-No sabía que ahora también fueras un pederasta. Nunca te acostarás sin saber algo nuevo, ¿verdad, Malfoy?

Pero el chico parecía estar pensando en otra cosa, (o en alguien), pues no dejaba de mirar el sitio por el que se había ido la "pija tonta y cabeza hueca", (como la había definido Hermione en su cabeza).

Hermione no supo por qué, pero eso la enfureció aún más. ¿Desde cuándo pasaba el rubio olimpicamente de un ataque suyo tan directo? Y lo más importante, ¿quién se creía que era para pasar tan olimpicamente de ella?

-Disculpa, -dijo de repente Draco, tras un par de minutos-. ¿Decías algo, Granger?

Lo único que hizo Hermione fue bufar con fastidio.

-¿Qué pasa Granger, celosa?,-dijo el rubio con altivez-. ¿Acaso te molesta que no haga caso a tus tristes y patéticos comentarios por estar pensando en alguien mejor?

-¿Alguien mejor?,-dijo la chica soltándo un sonido que quería decir claramente, "ni de coña, chaval"-.

-Por supuesto.

-No sabía que te gustaran los niños, Malfoy.

-Ni se te ocurra insinuarlo, Granger...

-¡Pederasta!,-dijo señalándole con un dedo acusador-.

-Señorita Granger,-dijo la extrañamente feliz voz de Snape desde su espalda-. ¿Se puede saber a quién aludía con tan delicada y preciosa palabra?

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza y se maldijo internamente, diciendo un "no" insonoro que Malfoy logró ver con perfección. Su cara era de desagrado, pero una forzada sonrisa se formó en su rostro justo antes de girarse para enfrentar a Severus.

-A..., a nadie, profesor.

-No es cierto, profesor,-dijo el rubio con una maligna sonrisa en sus labios-. Ella estaba diciendo que usted era un pederasta y un asalta cunas.

-Así que usted tiene tiempo libre suficiente como para reirse de mi. Vaya..., creí que con su escasa vida social y sus libros apolillados no tenía tiempo de más. Cien puntos menos para Gryffindor por calumniar a un profesor,-dijo con odio contenido-. Y otros cincuenta por inventar historias, -dijo con un temible brillo psicópata en ellos-. Y diez menos por llevar pelos de loca a mi aula, -dijo mientras sonreía con felicidad y entraba en el aula canturreando una canción-.

-Vaya, -dijo el rubio con cara de angelito-. Has hecho que Snape canturree..., no me creo que tengas tan buen corazón.

Hermione no podía articular ni una sola palabra. Estaba roja de la ira, y deseaba estrangular y cortar en trocitos al rubio que tenía frente a si.

Se avalanzó sobre el rubio, atrapándole entre una pared y su cuerpo.

-¿Se puede saber que diablos ha pasado por tu mente perversa y retorcida so..., pervertido?,-dijo ella tan roja como el pelo de Ron-.

-No te lo tomes como algo personal, Granger. Es sólo que nadie se puede meter con Dawnie..., y nadie me quita la toalla sin mi permiso y sale ileso...

-¿Dawnie?,-dijo la chica sin poder creerselo y pasando de la toalla-. ¿Y se puede saber quien diablos es Dawnie?, -dijo con voz de asesina en serie-.

-Nadie que a ti te incumba, Granger, -le dijo el chico con voz sensual, susurrando en su oido-.

-Nada de coqueteos maldito hurón albino...,-dijo ella con odio contenido-.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que Dawnie me llama así?,-dijo con voz bromista y risa contenida-.

-Su madre. Es que fue conmigo al colegio, ¿sabes?,-dijo acercándose cada vez más al Slytherin-

El chico sólo la miró con odio.

-No es mi culpa que estés celosa, Granger...,-dijo al tiempo que la agarraba por la cintura-. Pero si tu quieres podemos pasar un buen rato,-dijo mientras su mano derecha bajaba mucho mas abajo de la espalda-.

Entonces Hermione le cogió las pelotas.

-Si vuelves a tocarme te arranco los huevos, ¿estamos?,-dijo con mirada asesina-.

-Sí...,-dijo él con un hilo de voz-.

-Genial...,-dijo al tiempo que soltaba con rapidez a Draco, pues la gente comenzaba a llegar-. Ciao Draquito,-le dijo a la vez que le lanzó un beso y le guiñó un ojo-.

Eso sólo consiguió cabrear más a Draco, tal y como la castaña había supuesto.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-No puede ser. No puede ser. No puede ser. No puede ser..., -iba repitiendo una y otra vez Hermione mientras la gente comenzaba a pensar que la chica empezaba a perder la cabeza del todo-.

-Hermione, aceptalo ya,-dijo la voz de Pavarti-, estás de pareja con el tío más buenorro de todo el colegio. ¿Qué más quieres?

-Aahhhhh,-dijo Hermione mientras salía corriendo del lugar-.

-¿Y qué le pasa a está?,-dijo una chica de Ravenclaw-.

-Debe estar dejando la cafeína...,-le contestó una compañera de casa-. El café es como el crack para los muggles.

-Sí..., será eso...

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

La chica entró corriendo en su Sala Común. Allí estaba la causa de todos sus problemas.

-¡Tú!,-dijo la chica señalando con un dedo acusador-. Tú...

-Menuda conversación más entretenida que tienes Granger. ¿Has pensado en no dejar la cafeína? Te sienta fatal.

-¿Qué?

-Sí. Se dice por todo Hogwarts. Estás así por la cafeína. El café es como el crack para los muggles.

-Otra vez esa estupidez,-dijo volviendo a ponerse roja como un tomate-.

-¿El color rojizo de tu piel se debe también a eso?, ¿es por el mono?,-dijo el chico entrecerrando los ojos y con visible interés por el tema-.

-No. Es por la ostia que estoy a punto de darte...,-dijo la chica lanzándose como una loca sobre el Slytherin, que estaba tumbado en el sofá cual largo era-.

-¿Pero qué...?,-el rubio no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. La chica estaba encima de él antes de que pudiera hacer absolutamente nada-.

Hermione acabó sentada sobre sus abdominales, dispuesta a romperle la cara.

-Ahora verás cretino estúpido,-dijo al tiempo que levantaba su mano derecha para arrearle un buen puñetazo-.

Pero Draco reaccionó a tiempo y giró sobre si mismo..., con la consecuencia de que ambos cayeron al suelo con un sonido que retumbó en toda la Sala.

-¿Ibas a pegarme, Granger?,-dijo el rubio tomando el control de la situación-. ¿Tú y cuántos más?,-dijo él cogiendo las muñecas de ésta por encima de su cabeza, y colando sus piernas entre las de ella-.

-Pues claro que sí, y en cuanto me sueltes te zurraré tan fuerte que le dolerá hasta a tus nietos.

-Cuanta violencia, Granger,-dijo el chico con tono tranquilo, mientras Hermione respiraba con fuerza bajo el chico-. ¿Te vas a tranquilizar ya?

-No me tranquilizo un pomelo,-dijo ella fuera de sí-. Sueltame ahora mismo pervertido. Asalta cunas, pederasta, maldito serpiente escurridiza...

-Ya callate Granger. Me va a dar dolor de cabeza...

Entonces Granger, sacándo fuerzas probablemente de su ira acumulada, consiguió girar sobre si misma, quedando esta vez Malfoy debajo.

-Lo logré. Tengo a Malfoy bajo mi control,-pensó en voz alta-.

-Granger...,-dijo el rubio con diversión-. Eres toda una pervertida.

-Y tú un completo idiota.

-Si, pero eso me lo dices todos los días, y ya ha perdido su encanto.

-Jaja...

-¿Acaso crees que no podré volver a girar?,-dijo el chico al tiempo que lo hacía-. Eres mía Granger,-le dijo al oído en un susurro mientras volvía a atrapar sus muñecas entre sus manos-.

Esta vez Hermione intentó volver a moverse, pero no pudo.

-Maldición. Suéltame Malfoy.

-No. He decidido que se está muy cómodo aquí,-dijo al tiempo que acomodaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Hermione, sin dejar de soltar sus muñecas-.

-Malfoy..., ¡suéltame!,-dijo la chica moviéndose debajo de él sin ningún logro-.

-No. Esa es la misma palabra que tú le dices a Finchi-Flochi cada día. Y nunca la entiende, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo yo?,-dijo levantando su cabeza y mirándola a pocos centímetros-.

-¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?,-dijo ella con mirada sospechosa-.

-Porque me intereso por mi compañera de Sala Común. No es tan raro.

-Claro que lo es,-dijo ella intentando forcejear un poco más-. Eres Malfoy, un Slytherin de pies a cabeza.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?,-dijo el chico con mirada..., perturbada-.

-Que eres Malfoy, un Slytherin de pies a cabeza.

-Y tú la chica que acaba de provocar a la fiera que hay en mi interior,-dijo el chico lanzándose a sus labios, carnosos y apetitosos-.

Y Hermione no hizo nada. Sólo se dejó hacer, como tantas veces había visto a Draco besar a otras chicas en la Sala, como tantas veces había deseado ser una de ellas.

Y Draco se alegró aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que Finchi-Flochi había perdido la batalla. Ya no la acosaría nunca más a cada instante que tuviera libre. Ya no tendría que volver a lanzarle hechizos para evitar que se acercara a ella y la amargara.

Pero lo que jamás admitirían ninguno de los dos sería que había estado observando al otro con detenimiento y cautela..., ¡ah!..., tampoco admitirían que eran adictos a la cafeína.

AQUEL MISMO DÍA EN LAS MAZMORRAS.

Draco estaba esperando a alguien, semirecostado en la pared. De repente algo captó su atención.

-Dawnie. Eres tú... Llegas tarde nena.

-Lo siento pimpollo..., quedé con Dan.

-Bien..., aquí tienes lo que te prometí,-dijo sacando una bolsa llena de monedas de oro-.

-¿Está todo?

-Por supuesto.

-Bien,-dijo la chica dandose la vuelta, dispuesta a irse-.

-Por cierto,-le dijo Draco con sonrisa de felicidad-. Buen trabajo. Casi me lo creo hasta yo...

-¿Qué puedo decir? Soy una Slytherin de pies a cabeza.

FIN


End file.
